Maths
by Scarlet Rhi
Summary: One-shot, Hinata in maths but something unexpected happens. crap summary


**A/N- This is fairly rubbish but I hope you guys like it =]**

I hate maths always have and always will, I can't do it, it's so stupid no-one is going to need most of this stuff anyway, I let my head fall onto the desk and let out a sigh, big mistake!

"Miss Hyuuga if my class is boring you that much maybe you would like to spend it in the headteachers office instead!"

My maths teacher, Anko, a scary woman by most peoples standards, I was terrified of her, with good reason she looked like she could kill someone if she got angry enough,

"N-no Miss I-It's not boring s-s-sorry.."

Of course I stutter, I'm the shortest, youngest looking and shyest person in my year not helped by the stuttering. Another reason I hate maths so much? Who I sit next to, Gaara Sabaku, he scares me more than Anko does. I heard stories about him, I heard he tried to kill Sasuke and Lee, he got damn close as well but Naruto stopped him, now he is better apparantly , apparantly he is nicer to people now but he still scares me.

Naruto, I wish he sat next to me instead but no, Anko organised the class seating plan. Naruto is the nicest guy you could ever meet he is also gorgeous to boot, he has this amazing blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes, the bluest eyes I have ever seen. But he never notices me, never I am too small and shy.

"Hinata"

Oh my god Gaara was talking to me, I am going to die! goodbye cruel world, I took a deep breath and turned to face him,

"W-what?"

"Um could I borrow a pencil? Mine broke"

"Oh...s-sure I'll j-just be a minute"

I reached into my pencil case and gripped a pencil tightly, right now I was armed if he tried to kill me I could defend myself! Hurrah!

"H-here you go"

I handed the pencil to him, my hand was shaking so hard I must have looked like I was having a fit,

"Thanks Hinata I knew you would help me"

He grinned at me then turned back to his work, I was left speechless Gaara smiled? Gaara knew how to smile? I relaxed and went back to my work, not before checking the time, 5 minutes! Only 5 minutes had passed of this lesson? This is torture pure torture.

"Class I have to leave the room for a while but I'll be back and you better keep the hell quiet!"

I'll be back? She reminded me of the goddam terminator!

"Phew she's gone you okay Hinata? You seem terrified..."

"A-ah I'm fine sh-she just s-scares me is a-all"

"We've never spoke before have we? Well most people haven't spoke to me before I think I scare people still"

Gaara laughed, he had an amazing laugh, so friendly. I looked at him properly, in the eyes instead of averting his gaze. Wow, his eyes were amazing a gorgeous green colour, it looked amazing with his pale skin and red hair. To be honest he did still scare me but not as much.

"N-no we ha-haven't spoke"

"Well now we have, I can't believe we have sat next to each other for three months and never ever spoke!"

"Y-yeah me n-n-neither it's w-weird"

Gaara looked at me, like stared at me. Now I was scared again.

"I never noticed your eyes before, they're an unusual colour, like violet but really pale?"

"O-oh uh I try to h-hide them m-mostly..."

My eyes, I hated them pale almost white but with hints of violet, they marked me as a Hyuuga and they were ugly and weird, I used to get teased about them all the time.

"Why? They're gorgeous, they suit you"

Gaara smiled at me again and I felt myself turn into a tomato, not literally that would be really odd, I was so red you could probably fry eggs on my cheeks.

"Are you okay? You've gone quite red?"

"I-I'm fine, th-thanks G-Gaara..."

"What for?"

"Wh-what you s-said about my eyes,"

"It's true though, they are gorgeous, just like you,"

He smiled at me again, just like you? What? He called me gorgeous? ME? Shy stuttering short me?

"Hinata?"

"Wh-why are you g-giving me a-all these c-compliments?"

"Um because they are true, look Hinata this takes guts to say okay? So please don't laugh okay?"

"O-okay..."

"I like you, a lot, I have for a while now, I have never been able to work up the courage to talk to you and now I have so uh yeah..."

I was speechless the first boy to ever like me was Gaara? He was gorgeous but I had never spoken to him before and why did he like me?

"Hinata?"

"Uh d-do you want t-to go out s-sometime?"

Oh my god I just asked Gaara out! What the hell? I didn't even like him, Did I? He was nice and everything but I don't know...

"Um yeah that would be great!"

He grinned at me, relieved and I smiled back. Then the screaming started.

There was gunshots, lots of them people were screaming everywhere and I just sat in shock. I saw who it was, Akatsuki, it was a gang in school they were all really weird and scary, everyone said they were dangerous and had killed people before. Now they were shooting up the school?

"Hinata get down!"

Gaara yelled at me pushing me under the table, I cowered there and saw Ino lying on the ground in a pool of blood with lifeless eyes. Oh my god, it was real, this was really happening! People were dying.

I crawled out and stood up, I wanted to get out. I saw Gaara, one of the Akatsuki had a gun pointed at him, I don't know why I did it, I don't know how I did it but somehow I got myself between Gaara and the gun.

You know I didn't actually expect it to hurt as much as it did. The pain started in my stomach and soon spread everywhere, it was overwhelming, my stomach was wet, soaked in blood. I'm so selfish I just didn't want to see the first boy who liked me die.

"Hinata! What did you do! Are you crazy why? Why did you do it why!?"

"Gaara you're okay... thank god, g-get out please..."

I coughed up blood, a lot of blood,

"Hinata, please please you're going to be okay..."

He was crying, Gaara was crying, he pulled me up and held me in his arms,

"Gaara...thank y-you, thank you for l-liking me and n-noticing me, no-one has d-done that before"

He just looked at me, he looked so sad, then he gave me one sweet short kiss, my first kiss?

"Hinata I'll stay with you"

I felt my body becoming weaker, I couldn't move, darkness creeping from the corner of my eyes.

"Gaara, p-please I d-don't want darkness, I'm s-scared"

"It's okay I'll be here, It's okay"

I relaxed, I had someone, it would be okay the dark wasn't so scary when you weren't alone, I let the darkness engulf me and let myself fade away, forever.


End file.
